Our Little Secret
by Angelgirl16290
Summary: *Oneshot* While visiting Chelsea's house in Edmonton, Sheamus finds something that a friend of Chelsea's left "Accidently" What happens when an idea won't leave their minds? *WARNING: Contains Drug use and sexual content!*


_Me: Hey guys, so I've been thinking about this oneshot for a while and...after much mental fighting I've decided to write it down finally and I was a bit nervous to post this for a couple of reasons the main reason is that it does have a lot of drug (Marijuana) use and I am against it unless it's for medical use only! So I don't know what it's like being high, I'm 100% straight edge I just wanted to try this out! Anyway as always if you flame you are BLOCKED and or your review will be deleted. I own Nothing but my OC Chelsea. Enjoy everyone :D and *Best Mr. Mackey voice* Drugs are bad M'kay? _

"Sorry I had to drag you here." Chelsea mumbled as her and Stephen walked in her house in Edmonton.

"It's alright, gotta get used to traveling again." Stephen said as they put their bags down. "So the bastard wants to meet me huh?"

"Yep." Chelsea said referring to Chelsea's mom's boyfriend who was a jerk in Chelsea's eyes. "Make yourself at home I'll get dinner started."

"Alright." Stephen said as he sat on the couch and looked for the remote then looked in one of the drawers underneath there and found something shocking. "Chelsea Christina Farrelly explain these!" He yelled holding up a bag of what appears to be badly homemade cigarettes.

"What?" Chelsea asked running in the room and looked at the bag. "I have never seen those I swear!"

"Then why the hell were they in the drawer?!" Stephen yelled.

"They might be Karly's calm down I'll call her." Chelsea said as she got the house phone and went in the other room and Stephen looked at them.

_"If they're what I think they are then would Chelsea ever...?" _He thought looking at them.

"Well, just got off the phone with Karly." Chelsea said walking back in the room after a few minutes. "They're marijuana cigarettes."

"How the hell did they get here?" Stephen asked.

"She "accidentally" left them here one night after checking to see if everything is ok. She said keep them but I'm going to throw them away." Chelsea said as she grabbed the bag but Stephen wouldn't let her have it.

"Chelsea be honest with me, have you ever smoked before?" Stephen asked.

"Why is it important?" Chelsea asked grabbing the bag.

"I just want to know." Stephen said not letting her have it.

"Let me have the bag Stephen." Chelsea said getting frustrated.

"Not until you tell me." Stephen said.

"If I tell you, you tell me if you smoked or not." Chelsea said.

"Deal." Stephen said. "You first."

"Ok...I smoked a joint ONCE with Ashley before I reported to FCW. Karly left it behind and the two of us went in the woods and did it. Needless to say it felt weird and awesome at the same time." Chelsea said. "Your turn."

"A few times when I was a teenager." Stephen said. "I won't go into detail on that but I did feel calm for a few days."

"The crazy things we do." Chelsea laughed as she went in the kitchen and started cooking.

After dinner the two were on the couch cuddling and watching a movie on Netflix.

"I love you." Chelsea smiled at her husband.

"I love you too." He smiled as he kissed her.

"Hey Ste, have you been thinking about those cigarettes?" Chelsea asked.

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't." Stephen said.

"I've been thinking about them too..." Chelsea said nervously.

"And?"

"Are you thinking of smoking one or two with me?" Chelsea asked nervously.

"I am but at the same time I'm unsure. I'm worried that we'll get hooked." Stephen said.

"Me too...but I think we can control it..." Chelsea said nervously.

"I think so too." Stephen said. "You want to?"

"Only if we agree that this is a onetime thing." Chelsea said .

"Of course." Stephen said as they stopped the movie and they went upstairs and got in their night clothes which for Chelsea was a long white T shirt and for Stephen a pair of black PJ pants. After they got ready they turned off the lights except for the table lamp next to their bed and they got the bag of marijuana cigarettes and put it on the night stand and Stephen got one out of the bag.

"Ok we agree, DON'T tell anyone about this and it's a one time thing." Chelsea said.

"Agreed." Stephen said as he got out a lighter and he put it in his mouth and lit it and took a drag from it and coughed.

"Are you ok?" Chelsea asked as Stephen nodded his head.

"Yeah." Stephen said handing the joint to her and she hesitated for a second then she took a drag on it and she coughed. After she did her body felt like it was light all of a sudden, like she was flying.

"I'm glad." Chelsea smiled as she handed it back to Stephen and she leaned against his chest and he wrapped an arm around her as he took another drag.

"Man I feel good right now." Stephen said handing it back to her.

"How so?" Chelsea asked taking another drag.

"Like I don't want to move from this spot in a good way." He smiled at her as she took another drag.

"I'm feeling the same way." Chelsea giggled as she took another drag and smiled some more. "I feel like I'm flying."

"Feel like this with Ashley when you guys were high?" Stephen asked.

"Actually I felt really trippy, like I swore I saw a mermaid getting it on with a bear." Chelsea said laughing.

"You what?!" Stephen asked as he burst out laughing.

"I swore I saw a mermaid getting it on with a bear." Chelsea laughed as she handed the joint back to Stephen and he took a long drag.

"That's what you get for getting stoned in the woods." Stephen laughed.

"Don't judge me!" Chelsea laughed. "We were kids and we didn't want to get in trouble!" She laughed. "You must have had some weird hallucinations." She giggled as she took a drag, feeling more and more calm by the second.

"Didn't have any." Stephen laughed handing the joint back to her.

"None at all?" Chelsea asked as she took a long drag and laughed after blowing out the smoke. "I call BS man I call BS."

"Ok your freaking stoned!" Stephen laughed as Chelsea handed the joint back to him and he took another drag.

"So are you now tell me your vision!" Chelsea laughed her butt off.

"Ok ok, I was by meself, the parents were fighting again so I went to the backyard and took a couple of hits, after I did though I swore the hill that we go on a lot was shrinking and I do mean shrinking into the ground so I was screaming don't shrink and Eden and Trinity heard me and ran out, Eden tried finding out what was wrong while Trinity just laughed her arse off." Stephen said laughing. "I kid you not."

"Oh my god." Chelsea said laughing hard. "I bet you were all like, "It's shrinking, the hill is shrinking!"." She said laughing hard.

"I was exactly like that." Stephen laughed as he took another drag and they laughed for a while then things got quiet.

"I swear, I think we smoked more marijuana in this one night, then we ever did in our lives." Chelsea said taking yet another hit.

"And we're only on the first joint." Stephen said as he took it from Chelsea and took a hit himself then looked at her and she looked in his bloodshot eyes.

"What?" She asked.

"You're beautiful." Stephen said. "Scratch that, you're a goddess!"

"I am not." Chelsea said. "Your just saying that because you're stoned out of your mind."

"Am not. I've always told you your beautiful, sober, drunk and stoned and it's true." Stephen said holding her close to him. "For a while I thought you were with me because you felt sorry for me, and that you were going to leave me after a while, but being with you I've seen the most perfect human being in my eyes ever."

"Stephen." Chelsea smiled hugging him." I love you.

"I love you too Chelsea." Stephen smiled hugging her with his free arm while he took another drag.

The two sat in silence for a while looking outside or looking at each other while taking drags off their joint. After they got done they cuddled for a while.

"I'm glad I could share this with you." Chelsea smiled at him.

"Me too Chelsea." Stephen smiled at her as he kissed her and she kissed him back and they kissed until they were out of breath.

"It might be the weed talking but that was the best kiss of my freaking life." Chelsea said as she giggled.

"Mine too." Stephen smiled as he kissed her cheek.

"Hey, are you burning up?" Chelsea asked him.

"No, are you?" He asked.

"Oh yeah." Chelsea said using her shirt to fan herself off.

"Then take off your shirt, we're the only two people here." Stephen said.

"You just want to see me naked you pervert." Chelsea laughed. "You're a pervert."

"Ok now I know that's the weed talking right there." Stephen said as he laughed.

"Fuck you man." Chelsea laughed falling over and laying down.

"If you say so." Stephen said as he got on top of her and held her arms down.

"Dude, I was kidding." Chelsea giggled.

"So you don't want to get fucked?" Stephen asked

"I didn't say that, now did I?" Chelsea asked as she giggled some more as Stephen let her go and they sat up.

"You want to smoke another joint?" He asked as Chelsea leaned against him again.

"Sure, it's only for tonight anyway." Chelsea said as he got another one and lit it and took a deep drag and handed it to Chelsea and she took one.

"Fuck." He said as he held Chelsea close to him. "if I could stay in this spot with you like this forever I would." He said.

"Me too." Chelsea smiled as she closed her eyes and she felt Stephen's hand in her underwear and he started feeling her. "Oh god that feels amazing." She smiled as she took another drag before handing it back to Stephen and he took a hit and Chelsea went over to his pants and saw he was pitching a tent so she started rubbing him.

"Chelsea." He moaned as he sat back and closed his eyes and Chelsea stuck her hand in his pants and felt him some more. "Why do I have a feeling that stoned sex is going to feel so fricken good?"

"Between your hand and the weed right now I feel like I'm going to melt." Chelsea smiled as she rubbed him and she took another drag and handed it back to him. "Good thing we don't have work for a while or we would have been fucked." She giggled.

"Yeah we would have." Stephen chuckled as he took a long drag and felt Chelsea some more. "Damn you're really wet." He moaned.

"You're really hard." Chelsea moaned as she felt him some more. "Fuck, your fingers feel so amazing right now."

"Wonder how it'll feel with my cock inside you." He smirked as Chelsea almost came by his dirty talk.

"Fuck." Chelsea moaned as she took the joint and took another drag and got a good hold of him and kept feeling him. "I feel like I'm going to burst."

"Let me help you with that." Stephen smiled as he started kissing her neck.

"Son of a..." Chelsea said not able to finish her sentence as she never felt this good before as Stephen kissed her neck. "I love you." She moaned.

"I love you too." Stephen moaned. Those words made Chelsea lose it as she came on his fingers.

"Fuck...that was fucking amazing." Chelsea smiled as she took another drag. "Now I see why people smoke after getting laid." She giggled as Stephen took the joint.

"Feels amazing." He said as he took a hit and put it down for a second and took off Chelsea's shirt and started playing with her breasts.

"Stephen." She whined as she kissed him passionately and wrapped her arms and legs around him and they rolled around for a bit making out then they stopped as Chelsea grabbed the joint and took another hit then pulled Stephen close to her and blew the smoke and his mouth slowly then he blew it out and kissed her again then moved to her neck then went to her underwear and took them off then grabbed the joint and took another drag and kissed Chelsea again.

"I think we're going to be high when we wake up." Stephen said as Chelsea wrapped her arms around him.

"Makes it easer to deal with that bastard." Chelsea said as she kissed him passionately and he kissed her back for a second then broke the kiss to put out the joint then went back to kissing her then got up and slipped off his PJ pants then got on top of her and kissed her passionately and she kissed back as they rolled around on the bed for a while then they both felt a thud after a while then realized they hit the floor and they laughed.

"We're fucked up right now." Stephen laughed.

"No shit." Chelsea laughed as Stephen kissed her again then he entered her. "Oh fuck!" She yelled as he started thrusting in and out of her.

"I can't describe how amazing this feels." Stephen moaned as he thrusted in her some more.

"I feel like we're floating right now, I never felt this amazing before...I was close but never this fucking close!" Chelsea moaned as she thrusted with him. "Fuck me like a slut tonight baby.." She moaned.

"I don't know if that's the weed talking or not but I will." He moaned as he pulled out.

"Turn over and keep your arse up." He moaned as Chelsea did just that and he entered her again.

"Oh fuck..." She moaned as he kept thrusting in her and started going rougher. Her whole body felt like it was on fire. "No matter what you are amazing baby!" She yelled as he kept thrusting in her then he pulled out and they got on the bed and she got on top of him and started riding him.

"Chelsea...mmmm Chelsea." Stephen moaned as Chelsea kept riding him.

"Stephen, Stephen, Stephen." Chelsea moaned as the two kept moaning each other's names as Chelsea rode him some more then she got off of him and got on all fours and held on to the headboard as he entered her roughly. "Fuck baby!" She screamed as he thrusted in her roughly.

"You did say fuck you like a slut tonight." Stephen said as Chelsea moaned loudly.

"I'm your personal slut baby." Chelsea moaned as he kept thrusting in her.

"Weed talking again?" Stephen asked.

"Maybe." Chelsea moaned as she smiled at him. "I feel so fucking good right now."

"Me too baby." Stephen moaned as he went rougher and Chelsea started screaming.

"Fuck me baby fuck me!" Chelsea screamed as Stephen pulled out and Chelsea laid down and he entered her roughly again. "Oh yeah, right there baby right there!" She yelled as he thrusted in her roughly.

"I can never get enough of that goddam pussy of yours." He growled as he thrusted in Chelsea some more. He always turned her on when he was like this.

"Baby I'm coming!" Chelsea yelled as she screamed his name and came hard and gave one final thrust and screamed her name and came inside her and she held on to him, milking him for everything he was worth then the two kissed passionately for a while then he pulled out and pulled the covers over them.

"Ok I can't fucking move right now!" Chelsea exclaimed as the two burst out into laughter.

"That was the best fuck I've ever had." Stephen said after they stopped laughing.

"Too bad it's a one night thing." Chelsea said looking up.

"Yeah." Stephen said. "I'm glad I shared it with you." He smiled at her.

"Me too Stephen." Chelsea smiled as he grabbed the joint from earlier and relit it and took a long drag.

"Want a hit?" He asked handing it to her.

"Sure, I could use an after sex smoke." Chelsea smiled as she took it and took a long drag as well. "Love you." She smiled handing it back to him.

"Love you too Chelsea." Stephen smiled taking it from her.

_Me: Wow! That went from laughing and just being cute to hot real quick. Again I don't know what it's like being high so I'm just going off on what I researched and what people told me and seriously *Mr. Mackey Voice* Drugs are bad M'kay? Anyway Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


End file.
